


Art: Treacle Tart, Broom Polish & Malfoy's Cologne

by kryptidfox



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles/Drawbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Art, Digital Art, Discord: Drarry Fans | Writers + Artists, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidfox/pseuds/kryptidfox
Summary: Harry and Draco brew Amortentia in Potions Class and the smell is unsurprisingly familiar.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles/Drawbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Art: Treacle Tart, Broom Polish & Malfoy's Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry Discord Drawble Challenge | February 2021
> 
> Prompt: Bubbles | Restriction: blue/green colour palette + one additional colour

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in the Drarry Drawble Challenge! Check out more of my art on my [Tumblr](https://kryptidfox.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://instagram.com/kryptidfox/)


End file.
